rebelsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jedi Order
| sects=*Dark Jedi *Potentium *Gray Jedi | headquarters= *Jedi Temple | language=*Old Galactic Standard *Galactic Basic Standard | affiliated= *Coruscanti Republic | text=Jedi Code | deities=The Force, | locations=*Coruscant *Bakura *Pacis | artifacts=Holocron | ceremonies=*Jedi Trials *Knighting ceremony *Jedi Forge *Jedi convocation *Concordance of Fealty | holidays= | founding=c. 25,000 BBY | planet=Tython | founder= | collapse= | members= }} The Jedi Order was situated on Bakura and located in the Jedi Temple. Some of its most famous members included Cion, Elitha, Grand Master Abba, Vikro, Jaden Nightsaber, Xander Vos, Dakoth Mandol and Lyn Korak. History Beginnings Birth on a Faraway World The Jedi Order itself actually begun on Bespin, where Feleah Zavier and Golte Zavier (The parents of Atalia Zavier, the founder of the Kroprulan Sith Empire). Feleah and Golte were put into a coma after the Temple on Bespin was destroyed, and subsequently crashed on Bakura where a holocron which contained all their knowledge was lost. Discovery Cion and Elitha, two teenagers from Thespis, discovered the Holocron years later, and after ten years of study declared themselves Jedi. Recruiting other Force Sensitives from their hometown, they begun construction on the Jedi Temple. The Jedi Order Begins With the completion of the Temple fifteen years later, the Order begun, and over time and growth a Jedi Council and Grand Master were instated to govern the Order. Originally there was two Grand Masters, Cion and Elitha, but, after reaching a staggering age of nearly three hundred, they passed away, and a new Grand Master was elected, Thalo. Tragedy Dark Enemy of the Order In 3,654 BBY, a Jedi Knight, Alrix killed his sister Rhea in her sleep after she was promoted to Councilman and he wasn't. Racked with guilt, he fled the Temple to journey to the Unknown Regions. Return Thirty-five years later he returned as - he claimed - Darth Trask, although he had received no Sith training whatsoever. A mere Dark Jedi, he entered the temple at night, murduring Grand Master Jon, but received an ugly scar on his face from a Jedi Master, Allena. With the death of the Grand Master, Allena assumed the position. Return of a Phantom Somehow cheating death, Trask lived on, and, in 3,515, he returned to the Temple and attempted to kill three of the Temple's younglings. He was, however, stopped by the new Grand Master, Kordath. The Togruta fought fiercely with Trask, and Trask made his third escape from the Temple, merely wounding the Grandmaster. Whispers of Death Over the next five hundred years, various Jedi were killed by an individual claiming to be Trask, even though it seemed impossible he could live so long. He managed to convert many to his way of thinking, and sent them on suicidal missions against the Temple, managing to kill many. Hope for an End In 3,000 BBY, a dark student of Trask, Vourolk, struck down his Master in rage, assuming the role of the Master. Turning three Jedi to his side, they became his Apprentices. They placed Trask's body in a tomb on Korriban to honour him. Return In 2,880, however, Trask was resurrected using ancient Sith magic by two Dark Jedi Zioc and Cizea. He returned to the Temple and managed to finally emerge victorious against his enemies, killing the Grand Master, Exier. Y'sal is made Grandmaster. Secret Revealed Apprentices of Trask finally discovered how he remained alive - by feeding off the life force of others. He continues to do this for millenia, visiting the Temple every so often in a series of guerilla battles. True Death Finally, however, Trask was slain by Jedi Knights Asil Leikane and Koras Aldamar in 6 ABY. His body was burnt and his ashes scattered so as to ensure he shall never return. Recovery In celebration from the death of their most feared enemy, the Bakuran Temple rejoiced in a day known as DT-Day, or Death of Trask Day. The festival was short lived, however, and was only celebrated for three years before it was disregarded in the face of the newly revealed Sith Empire. Darth Dude Conflict During the Darth Dude Conflict, the Jedi Order finally revealed itself, and its location, to the Galaxy, so as to aid its newly found ally, the Kroprulan Sith Empire, against the threat posed by Darth Dude. Category:Articles by aeods Category:Jedi Orders